


Who?

by shizzle_mcnizzle_bad_boy_supreme (Emrys_King)



Series: A Series of Solangelo oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Will, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Nico doesn't know pop culture, Will decides to educate him, barely existent, it's just fluff, poor Nico is too old for this shit, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_King/pseuds/shizzle_mcnizzle_bad_boy_supreme
Summary: "Who's the handsomest man in the world?""uh....you?'"False! It's Ryan fucking Reynolds."Where Will is a little drunk, Nico doesn't know Ryan Reynolds and Will decides to educate him.Inspired bythisprompt
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: A Series of Solangelo oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878937
Kudos: 62





	Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Ask.

Will was utterly shitfaced.

.

Two hours earlier Will had come knocking on the door to Cabin 13 looking worse for wear. His hair was disheveled and he appeared to have not gotten a lick of sleep the night before. Nico would know, sleep was a rare luxury to him.

"The hell happened to you?" The son of Hades asked, slightly amused as he stepped aside for his boyfriend to enter. When the blond made no move to budge Nico resorted to dragging the boy to the couch and flinging him onto it like a rag doll. 

In an instant Will's face crumpled and he let out a child like wail. 

Nico stared for a second before jumping onto the couch next to Will and pulling him gently into a hug.

"Oh Gods! Will, are you okay?" Nico said, panicking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please don't cry." 

Will simply turned to Nico, a look of confusion etched on his face, as though he couldn't understand why Nico was apologizing. Then, as if remembering why he came here in the first place, his eyes went wide before he screeched something unintelligible, hitting whistle-notes.

Nico leaped back, as though scalded. "What?" He asked, approaching his boyfriend cautiously.

"My mother is pregnant." He growled, hands flying to his hair as he pulled.

Nico rushed to grab his hands and slowly pry them away from his luscious blond curls, which he, though he would not admit to, loved running his fingers through. And he would certainly not be able to do it if Will ripped off clumps of it in his panic.

"Congratulations." Was what he said instead.

Will looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean 'congratulations'?" 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 was the whistle. Again.

"I mean," Nico repeated slowly. "congratulations." He emphasized every syllable.

Will stood and paced, quite furiously, along the length of Nico's Cabin. 

"No, you don't understand," He wrung his hands in front of him. He turned to face his boyfriend. "I'm going to be a big brother!"

"...."

Nico continued to stare at Will, unimpressed. "You are a big brother, have been to more than five people." He said with a 'duh' look.

"No, no. But that's different. Yes, they are my siblings and I love them, but I expect that. I mean, I expect to have more siblings who share the same father, not with my mother. This - this is more like you and Bianca, and you and Hazel. You love Hazel, she's your sister. But your introduction was sudden, unpredictable. With Bianca you grew up together, bonded for years. It will be the same for me, with my new brother or sister." Said Will, struggling to explain himself, not making much sense as he rambled. But Nico understood, because of course he did. The dark haired boy was surprisingly empathetic.

It was a miracle, really, how Nico had changed. Before, if his sister were ever mentioned, he would flinch or shut himself down. Allow his despair to rule. Now however, instead of turning away and running, he embraced it. He stopped connecting Bianca to death and the time his life took a turn for the worse. Quite the opposite actually. With help from Will, Nico thought only of the happiness he had shared with his sister growing up and the joy Hazel brought him now.

"And," Will continued. "this means that whichever bastard she was seeing - she and him - him and her - they - ahhhh." He looked traumatized.

Nico walked up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "So basically, the only thing about this that is bothering you is the notion that your mother had sex with some dude. And I thought you liked this guy?"

"I did before he impregnated my mother!" Will shrieked. His eyes wandered to the corner of the Cabin where his bag rested.

"Will....what's in the bag?" Nico questioned suspiciously.

Will marched to the bag with a sudden goofy smile plastered on his face. He reached in and one bye one pulled out at least five bottles.

Gods have mercy. This was going to be a long night.

.

And that was the story of how they ended up here, Will with his cheeks flushed, on his fourth bottle and Nico with his face contorted in disgust at the vile taste of alcohol on his second sip.

"Hey...um...Nico! My love!"

Will called from the other end of the couch.

Nico just glared, though his cheeks began to colour. "Whaaat?" He drawled. Will had gone on multiple monologues all night and Nico was just about at his wits end. Will was too cute as a drunk, lips all pouty and cheeks blushing so prettily. Nico hated it. He did, he swore.

"Who....is the handsomest man in the world?"

"uh...you?" Nico replied, unsure of where this was headed.

"False!" Will hollered, looking offended. Which, of course, confused Nico even more. "It's Ryan fucking Reynolds." He looked proud of his admission.

"....who?"

Following Nico's question had been a moment of silence. A long moment of silence. So prolonged was the silence that it had even the quiet little spider in the corner fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What...did you just say?" Will's tone was all but deadly and Nico was left to ponder what grave ill he had committed to face such a gruesome demise.

Choosing his next words carefully, Nico said, "I asked who Ryan 'fucking' Reynolds is."

"Nico!" Will said, affronted. "Ryan Reynolds? X - Men?" A negative shake of the head.

"Deadpool? Green Lantern?"

Nico did reply to this with,"I know Green Lantern, still don't know who Ryan Reynolds is."

"The Amityville Horror? The VOICE OF DETECTIVE PIKACHU." Nico was really starting to get concerned for Will after this breakdown and wanted to ask whether he would like to lie down, but thought against voicing it, to be on the safe side.

"Okay, okay. It's absolutely-tutely fine." Will said before marching to his bag and pulling out his laptop (gifted to him by Leo, bless his soul).

"What are you doing....?" Nico asked already dreading what was to come.

"WE, my darling," Will said, pressing kiss to Nico's lips as he walked past him to his bed, "are going on a Ryan Reynolds movie marathon because you need to learn how to 21st century."

He opened his laptop and found whichever movie he was looking for before laying back and beckoning Nico to join him. He was still tipsy, Nico could tell.

Nico rolled his eyes and clambered onto Will, who squeezed him tight. Nico snuggled into Will's chest as he played the movie and if Will's educative session ended in another....session, then no one really complained.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> TADAAAA!!


End file.
